Sezon 1
Sezon 1 Sezon 1 był kręcony i emitowany od października 1998 roku do maja 1999. Składa się z 22 odcinków. Obsada thumb|Zdjęcie promujące sezon 1 Shannen Doherty jako Prue Halliwell Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris T.W. King jako Andy Trudeau I kilka ról trzecioplanowych. Czołówka: thumb|left|Czołówka sezonu 1 Streszczenie Moc Trzech znowu razem Siostry Halliwell po 6 miesiącach spotykają się w domu babci. Jest im trudno przyzwyczaić się do siebie po takiej rozłące. Często dochodzi do sprzeczek pomiędzy najstarszą Prue i najmłodszą Phoebe. Natomiast średnia siostra zawsze stara się łagodzić spory. thumb|Prue w 1sezoniethumb|left|Piper w 1sezoniethumb|left|Phoebe w 1sezonie Księga Cieni thumb|Księga Cieni Podczas burzy Phoebe znajduje na strychu, którego do tej pory z niewiado- -mych przyczyn siostry nie mogły otworzyć, starą księgę. Czyta zaklęcie przywołania mocy z pierwszej strony Księgi, co spraiwa, że siostry otrzymują nadprzyrodzone dary. thumb|left|Strona tytułowa Księgi Cieni Phoebe, która pierwsza miała styczność z magią, opowiada siostrom o tajemniczej księdze ze strychu. Tłumaczy im, że są czarodziejkami, które mają chronić niewinnych przed złem. Niestety Prue i Piper nie wierzą jej. Potem Księga Cieni stała się najważniejszym i praktycznie jedynym źródłem wiedzy magicznej czarodziejek. Moce Po jakimś czasie każda z nich przekonuje sie iż posiada jakieś moce. Prue- Jako najstrasza z sióstr potrafi siłą umysłu przesuwać przedmioty. Piper- Jako średnia czarownica potrafi zwalniać molekuły - zatrzymywać czas. Phoebe- Jako najmłodsza nie posiada niestety aktywnego daru. Musi się jedynie nacieszyć wizjami. Demony, czarownicy... *Jeremy Burns *Javna *Zmiennokrztałtni *Diabeł *Zaklinacz Snów *Hekate *Kali *Gavin *Mattew Tate *Rex i Hannah *Strażniczka świętej urny *Wendigo *Barbas *Woogyman *Bracia Rove *Nicholas *Grimlocki *Jackson Word *Charon *Alec *Rodriguez *Tempus Pierwszy wróg Po raz pierwszy z demonem muszą sie już zmierzyć dzień po otrzymaniu darów. Okazuje sie nim Jeremy chłopak Piper. Siostry pokonując go korzystają z najsilniejszego zklęcie, które jak się dowiadują nigdy ich nie zawiedzie. ,, Niech moc trzech uwolni nas wnet" ,, Niech moc trzech uwolni nas wnet" ,, Niech moc trzech uwolni nas wnet" thumb|Zdjęcie promujące sezon 1 Podróż do przeszłości Siostry wzywają swoją praprzodkinię Melindę Warren, która pomaga im w walce z czarnoksiężnikiem Matthew Tate. Dowiadują się, że to ona była pierwszą czarownicą z ich rodu. {C}Siostry przenoszą sie także w przeszłość do lat 70 -tych. Siostry pierwszy raz od wielu lat spotykają tam swoją matkę (Phoebe po raz pierwszy) Proszą mamę i bacię o pomoc walce z groźnym demonem Nicholasem. Wzrost mocy W pierwszym sezonie możemy już zaobserwować wzrost mocy czarodziejek. Pierwszy ma miejsce w 9 odcinku. Phoebe teraz nie tylko potrafi widzieć przyszłość, ale i też przeszłość. Prue w 18 odcinku swoją moc teraz kontrolować może nie tylko oczami, ale także rękoma. Natomisat moc Piiper ( Spowalnianie molekularne serialu potocznie zwane "zamrażanien" ) wzrasta prawie niezauważalnie. Piper potrafi po prostu zamrozić przeciwnika lub przedmiot na dłużej. Miłość Prue i Andy- Przez prawie cały sezon byli ze sobą. Raz się rozstawali, by niedługo potem znowu być razem. Ich związek był bardzo burzliwy. Prue bardzo bała się mu powiedzieć kim jest. Stąd wiele nieporozumień między nimi. W końcu zdecydowała się rzucić zaklęcie prawdy. Niestey Andy powiedział jej, iż jeżeli jest czarownicą to nie może z nią być. Jedak pod koniec sezonu kiedy zdecydowali się być razem brutalny los ich rozdzielił. Andy zginął, ratując życie Prue. Ona bardzo to przeżyła. Do końca życia nie mogła sie pogodzić z jego śmiercią. Pewnie dlatego przez drugi i trzeci sezon nie mogła ułożyć sobie życia z innym mężczyzną. To był jeden z wątków głównych tego sezonu. Piper i Leo - po raz pierwszy spotykają się w połowie pierwszego sezonu. Początkowo Piper "walczy" o niego z Phoebe. Leo był wtedy hydraulikiem, który remontował ich dom. Zaczęli sie spotykać. Niestey potem Leo znikną bez śladu. Phoebe odkryła jego sekret i podzieliła się z siostrami tajemnicą, lecz one ją wyśmiały. Piper przeżyła szok, gdy dowiedziała się całej prawdy o nim. Teraz będą próbowali walczyć o swoja miłość (wszyscy wiemy jak to się skończy).thumb|Piper i Leo thumb|left|pierwsze spotkanie po latach Praca Prue - na początku pracuje u swojego byłego, Rogera, w muzeum, lecz po jego intrydze zwalnia się i zaczyna pracować w domu aukcyjnym. Po zdemaskowaniu Reksa i Hannah ratuje go przed bankructwem. Piper - na początku sezonu dostaje posadę szefa kuchni w restauracji Quake, lecz potem idzie za marzeniem i postanawia założyć własny thumb|Zdjęcie promujące sezon 1 z oryginalną Phoebe - Lori Rom klub. Phoebe - pomimo silnych starań nie dostała żadnej pracy lub pracowała krótkotrwale. Samochody Prue- 1991 Mazda MX-5 Miata Piper - 1993 Jeep Cherokee Phoebe - 1992 Suzuki Sidekick JX Convertible Odcinki 222px-1x00-SistersSpell.jpg|'The Unaired Pilot'|link=The Unaired Pilot 200px-1x01-Sisters-Picture.jpg|'Something Wicca This Way Comes'|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes 201px-1x02-Sisters-Spell.jpg|'I've Got You Under My Skin'|link=I've Got You Under My Skin 201px-1x03-Sisters.jpg|'Thank You For Not Morphing'|link=Thank You For Not Morphing 201px-1x04-Sisters-Innocent.jpg|'Dead Man Dating'|link=Dead Man Dating 200px-1x05-Sisters-Hospital.jpg|'Dream Sorcerer'|link=Dream Sorcerer 200px-1x06-Prue.jpg|'The Wedding from Hell'|link=The Wedding from Hell 200px-1x07-Sisters-Book.jpg|'The Fourth Sister'|link=The Fourth Sister 200px-1x08-Prue-Book.jpg|'The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts'|link=The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts 200px-1x09-Melinda-Drawing.jpg|'The Witch is Back'|link=The Witch is Back 200px-1x10-Book-Erase.jpg|'Wicca Envy'|link=Wicca Envy 201px-1x11-Sisters.jpg|'Feats of Clay'|link=Feats of Clay 202px-1x12-Phoebe-Prue-Book.jpg|'The Wendigo'|link=The Wendigo 200px-1x13-Prue.jpg|'From Fear to Eternity'|link=From Fear to Eternity 200px-1x14-Leo.jpg|'Secrets and Guys'|link=Secrets and Guys 200px-1x15-Grams.jpg|'Is There a Woogy in the House?'|link=Is There a Woogy in the House? 200px-1x16-Prue-Spell.jpg|'Which Prue is It Anyway?'|link=Which Prue is It, Anyway? 200px-1x17-Grams-Patty.jpg|'That '70s Episode'|link=That '70s Episode 200px-1x18-Brendan-Sisters.jpg|'When Bad Warlocks Go Good'|link=When Bad Warlocks Go Good 200px-1x19-Prue-Piper.jpg|'Out of Sight'|link=Out of Sight 200px-1x20-Book.jpg|'The Power of Two'|link=The Power of Two 200px-1x21-Piper-Leo.jpg|'Love Hurts'|link=Love Hurts 200px-1x22-Time.jpg|'Déjà Vu All Over Again'|link=Déjà Vu All Over Again 109.jpg|Następne: Sezon 2|link=Sezon 2 Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Opis sezonu